


Feed a Cold, Hug a Fever

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Asuka is a terrible patient.





	Feed a Cold, Hug a Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



Asuka is a terrible patient. A tiny, petty part of Bayley is almost glad to have found something the Empress of Tomorrow is bad at, even if that something is as small as just lying down and letting herself be taken care of.

"Please, just go rest," she says, taking Asuka by the shoulders and attempting to nudge her back out of the suite's kitchenette. "There's a really comfortable bed, and there's probably something really dumb on tv, and I'm going to make you something really hot to drink."

Asuka doesn't budge, no more willing to be maneuvered here, shivering under four layers of shirts - one of them stolen from Bayley - than she ever is in the ring. With her makeup and facepaint all washed away, she's pale, except for her cheeks, flushed with fever to almost the same pink as the streak of hair framing the left side of her face. 

Bayley knows that she's been fighting off this bug for so long that she probably could overpower her if she had to, but she won't. "Weak" is nowhere on the long, long list of ways she wants to make Asuka feel. Instead, she files away for a happier day the thought of hauling Asuka up into her arms and planting her in middle of her bed, and says, "Well, okay, but if you're going to stay here and watch me heat up broth, I feel responsible for keeping you entertained." 

Asuka starts to protest, but Bayley just smiles brightly and talks over anything she might have to say about it. "Elias wrote a couple new verses of our song about the Mixed Match Challenge. Would you like to hear me rehearse them?"

Asuka's red-rimmed eyes go wide, and Bayley knows that she has won. 

"Fine. I will go." She shrugs her shoulders under Bayley's hands and crinkles her nose up in a look of disgust that Bayley finds cuter than she probably should. "Rest. Be pitiful." 

"That's more like it," she says cheerfully, and sweeps aside a shock of purple and teal hair to clear a space for the kiss she wants to press to Asuka's temple. She wraps her arms around her, and this time Asuka lets herself be moved, pulled forward for the single step it takes to bring her against Bayley's body in a close hug. "Stick with me, and we'll show them that no puny germ is ready for Asuka."


End file.
